Use of software that is vulnerable to attack or other exploitation may, for example, subject individuals and/or organizations to costly liability, loss, and other undesirable consequences. Accordingly, in software development and analysis it may be useful to determine whether particular software units (e.g., modules, algorithms, processes, and so on) may be vulnerable to malicious attacks. Complete security analysis may require analysis, in certain software, of millions of lines of code.